The present invention relates to a knockdown golf cart with reduced volume, and more particularly to a knockdown golf cart which can be easily quickly assembled and disassembled by tightening and untightening screws and can be packed in a pattern with greatly reduced volume so that the transferring efficiency thereof is increased and the transferring cost is lowered.
A conventional two-stage foldable golf cart is shown in Taiwan ref 153932, 3/11/91. Such golf cart has a support frame composed of two sections which can be 180 degrees folded. When folding the support frame, by means of links, the wheels are simultaneously inward retracted so as to minify the volume for easy carriage. Although the above golf cart can be folded to reduce the volume, the room occupied by the folded golf cart is still too much. Therefore, an improved three-stage foldable golf cart is developed as shown in Taiwan ref 143207, 10/1/90. In such golf cart, a 180 degrees foldable joint is disposed near the wheel support and the handle assembly is telescopic (or foldable). The wheels are retracted in a similar manner. Therefore, the volume of such golf cart can be even more reduced so as to greatly facilitate the carriage thereof. However, the cost and price of the such golf cart are high by the following reasons:
1. For achieving the folding function, many additional parts are necessary; and
2. The manufacturing cost of the golf cart is increased due to the additional parts and the assembling procedure becomes more complicated and thus the production efficiency and speed are lowered.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved knockdown and foldable golf cart to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional golf carts. composed of simple components which can be easily quickly assembled and disassembled by tightening and untightening screws and can be packed in a pattern with greatly reduced volume so that the transferring ability can be enhanced and the manufacturing cost is lowered. Moreover, the golf cart of the present invention permits a user to easily assemble the golf cart by himself.